My Savior
by thtgrl1007
Summary: Harry has been lost. Can draco save him before its to late.
1. relization

_DISCLAMER: the characters belong to jk rowling _

This first chapter is written by the wonderful ShreddedButterflyWings

I just didn't like how it ended so I continued it ;)

_**ENJOY!**_

The pale boy leaning against the wall tilted his head to a side slightly, watching his arch rival strut the halls of Hogwarts like he owned them. It had sickened him since the day he met that dark haired boy with the thin lightning scar, 'I'm a hero' attitude and his disgusting friends, the blood traitor and the mudblood.

The thought made him hiss softly even though it had just been a thought. It angered him that the famous Harry Potter had the nerve to show his face after what had happened in Diagon Alley that summer. Even worse, that he had that other ginger freak, the ugly little girl, hanging off one of his arms.

"Potter!" The boy called out, standing up on his own feet and pulling a wand out of his Slytherin robes. "You dropped something." He tossed the mediocre wand, that had been screaming at him to snap it in two from the moment he found it, at the dark haired boy.

Harry caught his wand easily, not at all surprised when a light shower of red sparks exploded from the tip. He didn't even notice with his eyes searching the other boy's face. There was slight annoyance and anger there, nothing new really. But the hurt barely hidden beneath the surface was definitely new. Harry started to take a step forward but Ginny was holding onto his arm.

"Malfoy, you slimy git!" Ron Weasley shouted. "You snatching wands now?"

"Shut up Ron." Harry hissed, jabbing his elbow into his tall friend's ribcage. When he opened his mouth to thank Draco Hermione cut across him.

"We have to get to the Great Hall for the opening ceremony Harry." The girl sticking close to the tall red haired boy sighed, expecting a fight or argument to ensue, if they got really unlucky, a wizard's duel. "Leave Malfoy alone."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl that had spoken up for him. "Filthy mudblood!" He spat, drawing his wand while trying to think of the perfect curse to lay on the girl before someone else cursed or hexed him with something nasty.

"Let it go Malfoy." Harry said calmly, his wand already in his hand but he wasn't pointing it at the blonde boy. "It's the first night. Let's continue this tomorrow or something." His friends turned and walked away and his girlfriend was tugging on his arm to follow them, but his eyes were lingering on his rival.

The blonde swallowed hard and set his jaw, stomping past Harry and Ginny and into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was showing the clear, starry night sky outside and he paused at the door to soak it in. The teachers at the staff table were chatting amongst themselves and the students were getting to their appropriate house tables.

Draco looked to his house table and sighed at all the dark wizards and the two faces that were turned to him. Crabbe and Goyle. If they weren't the sons of his father's associates he would never be caught dead with them. They were huge, good as muscle men and intimidating people, but they were idiots that couldn't spell their own names.

Resigned to sitting between those two dimwits, the pale boy went over to the Slytherin table. He watched Potter waltz in through the doors with his girlfriend on his arm. His eyes narrowed at the couple as cheers erupted from the Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

Draco can't remember how he made it through the dinner without hexing something, but he did and soon he was walking with Pansy Parkinson hanging onto him and talking about something he couldn't care less about. He wanted to push the girl away and yell at her to leave him the hell alone but he couldn't. He had to keep acting normal, like nothing had happened during the summer. If he could manage that he could start to believe it.

"Which one of you is Malfoy?"

Draco spun around to glare at the little first year boy that had been brave enough to talk to him. He could only stare at the boy that looked as if he could've been Harry's cousin or something. Pansy grew bored after two seconds and went on to the dungeon common room with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry Potter i-"

"Shut it!" He hissed, looking around to make sure there was no one around before stepping in closer to the boy. "Where is he?"

The boy seemed slightly scared and he stepped back nervously. "Astronomy tower."

Draco couldn't believe how hard his heart was hammering in his chest. He felt sure the first year could hear it. His wand was in his hand in seconds and the simple memory erasing spell had flowed over his lips easily and in another second the boy would have no memory of ever talking to Harry.

As the mini Harry clone stared at him in utter confusion, Draco swept past him and tried to keep out of sight as he went to the tower. He kept in the shadows as he watched empty moonlit space. Harry was somewhere there in his blasted invisibility cloak. He didn't like the idea of being in the open while Harry could hide away and choose when and if to approach him or not.

"You disgust me, Potter." Draco muttered, loud enough for anyone there to hear, but soft enough no one far below on the lawn would. His wand was still in his hand and he watched closely, waiting for the famous boy to take the damn cloak off so he could hex him. "You thought I would let it go?"

The blonde walked forward slowly, out of the shadows and over to one of the spaces in the wall, the moonlight bathing over his pale flesh beautifully. There was a soft rustling as Harry revealed himself by the top of the stairs and Draco spun around, raising his wand and glaring at the dark haired boy.

Harry shook his head and moonlight glinted off his glasses. "No one can know what happened Malfoy."

"Why? Your Weasley girlfriend would dump you?"

"Leave Ginny out of this!"

"Or what Potter?" Draco snapped, clutching his wand tightly. "Tell me what you would do to me. What do you think you could do to me that could be more humiliating than what happened in Diagon Alley?"

"Ginny and I had just had a row." Harry whispered sadly.

"So you kissed me because you were having trouble with your girlfriend? You're even more disgusting than I thought." Draco looked away from the dark haired boy, out over the grounds. The dark, foreboding darkness of the Forbidden Forest made him shiver slightly and hug himself.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered, startling the blonde who had forgotten his presence. "I'm begging you not to tell anyone, even though I know you will hold it over my head for the rest of my life."

Draco stared at Harry for a long while. Of course that had been exactly what he'd planned to do. He had to live with the fact that he now knew exactly how his most hated enemy's mouth tasted. It was only to be expected he would want to punish him. But it's different now that the famous boy expected it and was begging him.

"Erase it from my memories then."

The soft voice the pale boy before him had used made Harry's throat feel blocked. "P-pardon?"

"You heard me Potter!" Draco snapped, stomping over to Harry and holding out his wand. "I don't want to remember that and I don't think I can do it myself." He clenched his jaw and tried not to feel upset that he was asking his rival for help.

Harry took Draco's wand and turned it over in his fingers slowly, his eyes never leaving Draco's. The blonde was quickly losing patience. He snatched his wand back from the dark haired boy and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Malfoy…." Harry whispered, grabbing the blonde's arm and yanking him forwards. He held Draco to him, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. For a frightening moment the dark haired boy felt his enemy's heart beating against his chest, knowing his was thumping as well. He couldn't believe how tightly he was holding the boy.

"Let me go Potter." Draco hissed, realizing he should never have come up here. It would've been so much easier, not to mention more enjoyable, to just tip off Filch and go to bed. "I am a prefect, I can dock points from Griffindor." He thought of punching Harry and raised his fist to do exactly that when two soft lips were crushed against his.

Draco gasped and was shocked to feel Harry's tongue enter his mouth. His eyes were wide open and he stared at the dark haired boy's closed eyes behind the glasses. He gripped Harry's shoulders and pushed him away, stumbling back himself and scrubbing at his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

Gasping, the blonde glared at his rival. "You and that Weasley bitch having another fight?" He spat venomously.

The famous boy's cheeks flushed slightly and he hung his head in shame. "I wish we were." He whispered, looking up at the angry boy before him. "I don't want to be with her anymore."

"That's your own bloody business!" Draco was close to yelling but he didn't want to get caught by the teachers. "Do the normal thing and avoid her."

"That's normal?" Harry laughed softly though the venomous glare being shot at him made him lower his gaze to the flagstones beneath his feet.

"It's certainly more normal than going around snogging boys."

"What if I liked you?"

Draco's face slipped into a look of surprise. "You and I have been enemies from day one Potter." He muttered, trying to understand. "If this is some sort of sick joke you need to try harder." His voice was becoming firmer and angrier. "We've hated each other from day one!"

Harry rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I don't understand it either."

They stared at each other for a long time. The dark haired boy took a careful step forward and the blonde stayed still, holding his breath as their lips met again. The pale boy put his palms flat on the other's chest, pushing back with less resolve than before.

When Draco leaned more against Harry, feeling arms going around his waist snuggly, he pulled back enough to breathe. "Potter?" He whispered uncertainly.

"Draco." The name slipped over the famous one's lips like a sweet caress as he gently nuzzled his nose into the pale, tender flesh of the other's cheek.

"I-I…." The blonde stopped to clear his throat before speaking clearer. "I don't know what you expect from me."

The dark haired boy kissed the smooth skin before him softly. "Just be there when I need you and I'll be there when you need me."

Draco sighed, licking his lips carefully, trying to not call attention to the action but blushing furiously at tasting the other boy on his lips. "I don't kn-"

"Let's just see how it goes then." Harry breathed, slowly rubbing his hands down the boy's back, getting a nod as reward.

The offer wasn't really impressive and really held no standing with Draco. A whole two weeks flew by and all that passed between him and Harry were slight nods in between classes in the halls. The blonde saw no need to dwell on that first night. Grudgingly torturing first years and abusing his privileges as a prefect, as was expected of a Slytherin, got him through to the last class on the Friday before the first Hogsmeade visit.

"Malfoy!" The new Transfiguration teacher screeched at him, startling him out of changing his practice cat through a rainbow of colors absently. "No Hogsmeade visit tomorrow for you!"

Draco groaned and leaned on his elbow on the desk. He had been looking forward to that visit from the moment he'd had Potions as his first class of the year. Without Professor Snape the Slytherin's special treatment was non-existent, meaning he actually had to give some effort in class. He was supposed to be turning the cat into a canary but he was no longer in the mood to even be there.

When the bell rang he gathered his stuff in a huff and left the classroom, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in favor of trying to get down to the common room to sulk on his lonesome for a while before Pansy Parkinson started assaulting his ears with her endless chatter. A sudden shifting in his pocket made him stop and dig his hand in, pulling out a piece of parchment with the scrawled words 'Midnight by the Trophy Room.'

He glanced around the crowded halls spotting Harry smiling at him, tucking his wand back into his pocket and Draco uttered a simple word under his breath, the parchment lighting with green flames and he dropped it on the floor after the words had burnt away. The dark haired boy chuckled as his red haired girlfriend raced up to him and the blonde sucked his teeth, stomping off angrily.

The dinner that night wasn't impressive and Draco was still seething from Harry's nerve when he snuck out of his room to go to the Trophy Room later at midnight. The famous boy was waiting there for him, sitting on the floor with his invisibility cloak next to him and a parchment on his lap, studying it. The look on the face behind the glasses made the blonde's fury evaporate.

"Sit with me." Harry whispered, not looking up at the pale boy inching closer. "What're you doing at Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I can't go." Draco muttered angrily, sitting on the floor next to the dark haired boy, close but not touching. "The Transfiguration professor banned me." He didn't resist when Harry's hand found his, interlocking their fingers gently. He couldn't believe the comfort he was getting from it.

"Yes you can. You'll have these." The famous boy gestured to the cloak and parchment before lifting the parchment and looking at Draco. "This is the Marauder's Map. Every passage and person on the school premises shows up on this clearly."

Harry watched as the boy carefully took the parchment, marveling at the moving dots with labels. When Draco looked up at him in wonder he cupped the pale boy's face and pressed their lips together. Hesitantly, the lips beneath his parted and the dark haired boy's tongue slowly entered, carefully tasting and enjoying, not wanting to scare the blonde away.

"Why?" Draco whispered when Harry pulled back. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I like you." Harry chuckled softly, taking the map and glancing at it quickly before tossing the cloak over Draco and himself and pulling his legs up to his chest as the blonde did the same. "Norris." He whispered, pressing a finger to his lips.

Sure enough, seconds later, the busybody cat that belonged to Filch the caretaker appeared in the doorway. Draco tried to quiet his rapidly beating heart as the flea bitten creature came closer, raising her nose to the air, sniffing for them. Her eyes reflected what little light was in the room brightly as they searched to find the boys she could smell but not see.

Soon she turned and left the room and Harry stood, pulling Draco to his feet as well, handing him the map. "Let's go together to my common room, then you take these and go to yours. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow. I'll wait there for you."

Draco bit into his bottom lip and nodded. Slowly they made their way to the Griffindor common room and when Harry kissed him goodnight he had to hold onto the dark haired boy for a long while after before he could stand on his own two feet again. He then went as noiselessly as possible to his own common room, happily stowing the gifts from Harry in his trunk.

When he woke the next morning he couldn't believe the dream he'd had. He and Harry had been making out, heavy petting and all. It had him hot and bothered, wanting to touch himself, but he was ashamed. How had he gone from hating the very mention of the famous boy to wanting a sort of sexual release from him?

With his head in turmoil he got ready, stuffing the cloak and map into his bag and slinging it onto his back, going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seeing the dark haired boy going into the hall ahead of him with his red haired best friend made Draco bite his lip. It was torture to watch the subject of his dreams laughing and talking with someone else openly. He walked a little quicker, wanting to hear what they were talking about. Wondering if Harry would say something about him.

"We barely survived last year Harry!" The Weasley boy was complaining. "Let's go to The Three Broomsticks and enjoy some butter beer or something. Kick back! Relax! You know, the easy going stuff wizards usually do."

Draco couldn't help snorting and the two friends stopped to look around at him. "You should look into work, Weasley. Your family can hardly afford to buy a biscuit." He chuckled, stalking past them and going to his house table.

Ron grabbed his arm though and spun him around. "You mind saying that again? Or would you rather write it in a letter to your dear old dad in Azkaban."

His wand was in his hand a second later but as he raised it a hand he was growing accustomed to feeling grabbed his wrist. Harry forced himself between his best friend and secret boyfriend, glaring from one to the other until the red head let go of the blonde and stepped back.

"Let me go Potter. I don't want to stink of whatever werewolf you've been associating with lately." Draco hissed, regretting the words as he said them.

"Let me punch him!" Ron bellowed.

"It's alright Ron." Harry muttered quietly, eyeing Draco with slight hurt.

The blonde's eyes showed remorse as the dark haired boy and red head walked away, the taller of the two grumbling about some sort of muggle sport called 'wrestling'. He watched them walk away in their muggle clothes, grabbing some toast and joining up with their friends before leaving the hall again.

"What're you just standing around for?"

Draco jumped and looked around at the Transfiguration professor that had completely ruined his Saturday. The woman cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Get to the library or your common room and get started on homework. Standing around like this will get you nowhere."

The blonde stomped past the teacher, scowling. He had upset the famous boy. This was normally his goal for every hour of every day. These days he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the dark haired boy. It was torture and right now, he wanted to make Harry smile and happy.

When Draco thought of heading out to the Shrieking Shack and waiting for him, he shook his head and went back to his common room. It only took one hour to change his mind though and he pulled on the invisibility cloak and took out the map and simply followed it, ignoring the passages that people were crowding.

Soon he was climbing the hill to the Shrieking Shack and pulling the cloak off. Harry was laying back on the grass and his eyes were closed. The sight made Draco blush suddenly and the strong urge to run over and kiss the dark haired boy almost took over, but he remembered the mean things he had said and knew he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said, waiting to be forgiven before approaching. "It just came out. Old habits a-"

"I forgive you so just come over here." Harry sighed, sitting up on an elbow to look at Draco. "I want to kiss you right now."

"I-in the open l-like this?" The pale boy squeaked, looking around quickly before he stared at the boy on the grass with slight disbelief.

"Under the cloak of course."

With that reassurance Draco walked forward and laid on the grass with Harry, pulling the cloak over them and pulling his feet up when they were still visible. The dark haired boy turned on his side and motioned for the blonde to back him, hugging them close together and bending their legs with his arm under the pale boy's head and his lips pressed to the nape of his neck.

Draco was blushing profusely as he realized he was spooning with Harry. It felt nice, safe and warm. He felt the warm breath on the back of his neck and an arm wrap around his waist, making him move back into the other boy more. He sighed in content, but the heat of the cloak had him nearly suffocating.

Throwing the blasted thing off would ease his breathing but would allow anyone to see him cuddling up to his enemy. With his teeth set in his bottom lip he tried to decide which was worse, but he couldn't find the answer.

"Harry?" Draco whispered and got a light kiss on the back of his neck, making him tremble a little. "I don't want to walk around school or Hogsmeade holding hands or being all sweet and fluffy."

"Me neither. Not right now at least. Maybe in the future." Harry yawned slightly, really feeling drowsy.

The blonde shook his head. "But I don't want to. Not ever."

There was silence for a moment as the words floated through the heavy air under the clock, as if they had gotten lost on their way to the famous boy's ears. "It could change over time you know."

"No it won't." The other replied. "Because I hate that my father is in Azkaban because of you. I hate that your friends are actually worth anyone's time and don't rely on their family's wealth and power to get promoted every year. I hate that Snape died saving you." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I hate you."

"I see." Harry whispered sadly, sitting up and getting from under the cloak. "I'm sorry for forcing myself on you then. I'll expect that and the map back some time soon."

Draco bit his lip and sat up as well, but Harry had already stood and was walking down the hill. That's the way it was supposed to be. No one need ever know anything had happened between them. There was no longer anything to hide except the pain in his chest he hoped would disappear sooner or later.


	2. Why?

HPOV

As I walked down the hill all I could think about was the pain filling me up. It started from where my heart was ripping it apart and was quickly moving about. "You're not good enough first you parents then your aunt and uncle they all died to get away from you and now your mate don't even want you. How have Ron and Herminie been? OH that's right they don't talk to you because the war was all your fault! They lost loved ones for you and you didn't even say thanks! NO ONE LOVES YOU AND NO ONE EVER WILL1" THE INNER 'ANI-VEELE' SAID TO ME. That's right I'm a full 100% veele that has ties to every household who would want me I attract trouble. Draco Malfoy my true love my soul mate the one whose suppose to love me no matter what happened between us said he HATED me. Why should I fight if I have nothing to fight for? I haven't seen siri and lupin since the war Hermione was able to bring them back of cores two people had to die for that to happen. Who were the two you ask voldermort and Ginny. It killed me to think about Ginny. She understood though and understood my pain when my mate left to join voldermort now she died for nothing.

DPOV

It's been a week since I saw harry at the shrieking shack and every day he looks worse and worse. Today at breakfast he didn't even show up all the Gryffindor's looked worried but with a hint of hope in their eyes. "What's wrong with them?" I wondered. Just then the doors started their cry in resistance as they opened the Gryffindor's sat up strait hope in their haunted eyes. Even professor McGonagal had sad yet hopeful eyes. When the door opened all there was a sad looking siri and lupin there they made eye contact with all the sad people then siri looked to (ME?) then they put their heads down all the Gryffindor's dropped back down a few letting tears leak from their eyes. The head mistress then stood up a new haunted look covering her face.

"Ladies and gentleman may I please have your attention" she waited for silence. "We have had a loss that has and probably will affect a lot of you. For some he was an enemy for others a friend and for a lot he was someone you could go to and tell all your problems or cry and new it would stay a secret between you two. He was someone whom fought hard with the recent war we had. He fought harder than everyone else. Our young Mr. Harry Potter has passed away this morning not everyone knew but he was a rare thing…..he was a full blooded veele. One of the last of his kind' she paused taking a breath while I felt my world crumble "before any ask yes he knew whom his mate was and as he said he never told them. As you older students should know once a veele finds his mate they must accept them or the veele will die. Now because Mr. Potter didn't tell his mate the truth anything said even out of context would have been taken seriously and started the slow painful process of his deat…" she was cut off by the doors flying open banging the walls on either side. There stood (what everyone knew for some reason) the veele queen. "Did you say that his mate had no idea what Mr. Potter was?" the head mistress shake her head 'no' "Well…..Who was Mr. Potter's mate I believe there is a way to get harry back to us. The head mistress pointed to Draco. Everyone was shocked well everyone but Draco it suddenly it all made since the hugs, the secret kisses, the cuddles late at night, harry sneaking him into his private chambers just to sleep together (not have sex just sleep) the queen turned her gaze to him and motioned for him to follow her and then started to leave. Draco, not knowing what else to do, stood and followed her out.

**I don't know where to take this. Like I have a general idea yet I dont know what to write. Any ideas?**


	3. how to save a life

**Quick authors note sorry: I realize I had some inconstancies between the first and second chapters and I apologize for that I will work harder to keep it the same so I'll try to clear some things up most of the first chapter was in Draco's point of view (_POV) but harry found out some life changing info he found out that Snape was his birth father and that James truly wasn't and that Dumbledore was part of his family but disowned him sending him to his abusive aunt and uncles house where they get killed by voldermort before going and fighting harry. Harry then tells his friends that he's a veele and that his mate is Draco and they in turn tell him that they blame him for all the deaths at the final war and if he had just gone to voldermort at the beginning like he ended up doing at the end it would have saved a lot of heart break for a lot of people. **

**But that's just my imagination I'm sorry I didn't clear it up before I should have started chapter two with all that because I borrowed chapter 1 from a friend and didn't want to change up their story. But this is now my plot and please enjoy **

DPOV

The queen walked till we arrived at the clinic. She didn't even touch the doors yet they opened up for her. She slowly walked forwards obviously mourning for those around her which were dead or dying. As we walked the beds started to become empty. We kept walking till we got to the very back there was a bed with a small man with snow white skin black hair and bright red lips. Something deep down told me this was my mate here and it was my own fault harry was dead. "I understand Draco." She said to me. "Let out your sorrows it will kill you to keep them inside." How she knew I was dying on the inside and just wanted to sob and cry till I couldn't think I will never know. "How do I save him?" I asked in a whispered voice. "You must go to the world of the dead he will be there. You may take him with you if the guards let you in. you must not speak as they will not be able to see you innless you speak." She said "then how will I convince him to come with me?" I asked. She smiled a little "you two are mates you can communicate without making a single sound." She said with a chuckle. I felt so very confused now "I believe your people call it telepathy." She chuckled "how do I get in to the world of dead?" I asked her. She chuckled again then made some weird motion with her hand and a swirling black and purple portal appeared "good luck." She whispered as I jumped through

I looked around and noticed I was in a large beautiful green meadow. As I turned around and looked at the most beautiful large white marble palace I've ever seen in my life. I heard a chuckle and looked in front of the gates where there were two guards standing. "What are you doing here boy you still breathe in your world." One said "my mate died without even telling me the truth." I replied sadly. They looked at each other for a moment then looked back at me "tell me your tale child." the other one spoke. I took a deep breath and told them the whole story. Letting a few of the tears I've been holding in go. They looked at each other nodded then moved aside saying "do not speak find him then come straight back we shall restore his soul to his body then send you on your way." I took a deep breath and walked through suddenly I could see all the people walking around wherein the house colors of either slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff or raven claw I was looking around _**"oh Merlin this is going to be harder then I thought."**_ I thought to myself. I started to walk around looking for him I saw a pond with someone with raven black hair in white robes bent almost in half. Something in me was pulling me to him and I knew it was _**my**_ harry I loved the sound of that. I walked over to him and sat down leaning into him I felt him stiffen and then relax and put his arm around me "_**what are you doing here Draco? Are you dead? What happened? Was it someone at Hogwarts? Oh I'm so glad you're here. I missed you." **_He was rambling_** "harry slow down. I promise I'm not dead I came to get you." **_I replied _**"what do you mean come to get me I'm dead Draco and you're not you need to go before you can't." **_He looked around looking scared. That's when I had a beautiful thought hit me. _**"Walk me to the gate then I'm not ready to say good bye yet."**_ He nodded and stood pulling me with him. We walked in silence him just holding me next to him and I relished in it because at Hogwarts we couldn't do this without being judged. When I looked up we were at the gate I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and jumped up and captured his lips in a kiss when I felt him relax into it a pushed all my weight onto him and pushed him half in half out of the gates I then used all my weight and rolled us out and away from the gates harry ended up on top of me and pulled away from our kiss with a smirk on his face then he heard the clang of the closing and locking of the gates. "Draco what did you do now I'm going to be a wondering soul forever!" the guards chuckled again and said "harry he couldn't live without you so he saved you. You didn't tell him what you were so he had a right to try and get you out of there." Harry turned and looked at me a look of shock confusion pride awe and love on his face. "You risked your soul for me?" he whispered. I just nodded at him with a sad smile. He grabbed me and spun me around with tears of joy running down his face "I love you" he whispered and before I could respond kissed me with a force I never knew he had. When we pulled away for air I looked at him in his startling eyes and whispered "I love you too. I love you more then you could ever know. I wish you told me that you were a veele from the beginning I never would have said what I did. Oh I love you so much harry never leave me again you have to stay with me forever and for always promise me that once we go back no matter what anyone else says we will stay together. Then we will bond together and have children and live a long happy life together watching our children and grand children grow and we will die together never to be apart ever again." I never thought I could get what I wanted more than anything off my chest and I felt 10x lighter now that I did."I promise Draco. I promise that I will always be there no matter what I will be with you."


End file.
